Gellert Grindelwald
Gellert Grindelwald (pr. Grindelvald) (1883-1998) was the most infamous Dark Wizard of his time. He was schooled at Durmstrang Institute and later took up a friendship with Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald in a duel in 1945. He was slain in prison by Lord Voldemort in 1998. Early life Grindelwald was educated at the wizarding school of Durmstrang Institute, but was expelled when he stubbornly pursued experiments in dark magic. He was particularly interested in learning about the Deathly Hallows. His research led him to Godric's Hollow, where Ignotus Peverell, said to be the rightful keeper of Death's Invisibility Cloak, had been laid to rest. Godric's Hollow was also the home of Grindelwald's great-aunt, Bathilda Bagshot. It was here that Grindelwald met and befriended Albus Dumbledore. The two teenage boys became united by their ambitions for glory and "a new world order" in which wizards would rule over Muggles.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pg. 357 (American version), letter from Albus to Gellert. The two became extremely close, even to the point of romantic attraction on Dumbledore's part. It is unknown whether or not Grindelwald ever returned his friend's deeper affections, although it seems likely that he at least cared for Dumbledore at one point, as he later gave his life to protect Dumbledore's tomb from Voldemort. Aberforth Dumbledore became aware of the pair's research, and opposed them. He attempted to persuade them against their plans, setting Grindelwald on the defensive and resulting in a three-way duel in which Ariana Dumbledore, his sister who had difficulty controlling her magic, was killed. The two Dumbledores were devastated. Albus ended his friendship with Grindelwald and Grindelwald fled, not wanting to be associated with the death. Rise to Dark Power Working on his own from that point forward, Grindelwald delved into his research of the Deathly Hallows, and uncovered the location of Death's Elder Wand. He broke into the workshop of the renowned wandsmith Gregorovitch and stole the wand from him, as is evidenced by Lord Voldemort using Legilimency to investigate Gregorovitch's mind, He saw a memory of Grindelwald leaping merrily out of a window with his prize. He was finally confronted, due to the cries of the public, by Albus Dumbledore, who bested him in a duel. Eye-witnesses have stated that it was the greatest duel ever fought between wizards. Dumbledore then became the master of the Elder Wand. Grindelwald was sent back to his homeland and put in the very prison that he had built: Nurmengard. Later life 53 years after his defeat, Grindelwald was slain in his prison cell by Lord Voldemort, who wanted the Elder Wand for himself. It was only during the confrontation in the jail cell that Voldemort learned it was Dumbledore who had claimed the wand long ago. Aside from Voldemort himself, Gellert Grindelwald was the most powerful Dark Wizard in history. Grindelwald apparently does not show or know fear. He never showed any fear at all when confronted and threatened by Voldemort and even taunted and goaded his attacker into killing him. It is unknown if Grindelwald ever felt remorse for all he had done, but some of the things he said to Voldemort before he was killed seem to imply that he did. Etymology Gellert is the Hungarian version of Gerard. Saint Gellert was an Italian-born missionary and martyr who worked in Hungary. Grindel is German for "bolt," and is also similar to the mythic monster Grendel who was defeated by Beowulf. Wald is German for "forest"; Grindelwald is also a ski resort in Switzerland. Trivia *The date of Grindelwald's duel with Dumbledore incidentally coincided with the downfall of Nazi Germany. What's more, the prison Nurmengard coincidentally shares a similar name to the Bavarian city of Nuremburg.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nuremburg, where war criminal trials of former Nazis were held. *It was revealed by J.K. Rowling during a tour in 2007 that Dumbledore was gay, and harboured romantic feelings for Grindelwald. She did not, however, comment on Grindelwald's sexuality, and the true status of his relationship with Dumbledore remains to this date unknown. References Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert